TOW The Gift
by SFGrl
Summary: Chandler seeks advice from his friends on what to get Monica for a wedding gift. {complete}


Okay, it's cheeseball, but it's part of a bunch of Wedding Fanfics that I've been working on. This is nothing like my other fics,  
because I set it up in sitcom(script) format. It isn't very funny though, so if you laugh, it was purely an accident, LOL.  
I own none of these characters, etc etc. If you review, remember that i already know it's lame, and i am very sensitive. LOL  
  
TOW The Gift  
  
**Opening Scene: Central Perk. Everyone but Monica is there.   
  
  
Chandler: Wait, what do you mean I have to get her a gift? We're getting married, she's getting all kinds of gifts!  
  
Rachel: Yes, but none of them are going to be from YOU.  
  
Chandler: But...  
  
Pheobe: What are you gonna do if...no WHEN she gives you her gift? You *know* how Monica can get....  
  
Ross: I didn't get any of my wives a gift.  
  
Chandler: Crap. I gotta go get a gift.  
  
  
*Opening Credits*  
  
  
**Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment. Chandler and Monica are there.  
  
Chandler: So...um, Mon....do you like butterflies?  
  
Monica: Actually, I think they're kinda creepy.  
  
Chandler: Oh. (looks discouraged)  
  
Mon: Why?  
  
Chan: Huh? oh, no reason, just asking...you know, I was wondering that's all (babbles incoherently for a minute, like he does when he is nervous)  
  
Mon: Sweetie?  
  
Chan: huh?  
  
Mon: Have you been drinking?  
  
*Joey and Pheobe enter*  
  
Chan/Mon: Hey  
  
Jo/Ph: Hey  
  
Chan: You wanna play some foosball Joe?  
  
Joey: Yeah, It's been a while since I whipped your ass.  
  
Chan: Whatever man. Let's go.  
  
  
*They leave.*  
  
**Scene: Joey and Rachel's apartment. Joey starts setting up the foosball game.  
  
Chan: I gotta talk to you Joe.  
  
Joey: After the game.  
  
Chan: I don't wanna play foosball, I wanna talk to you.  
  
Joey: Well then why did you say you wanted to play? That's just mean, man.  
  
Chan: I just needed an excuse for us to leave, so that I could talk to you.  
  
Joey: What, you couldn't have just said, "hey, Joey I gotta show you something." or "hey Joey, can you help me with this zipper." or...  
  
Chan: (confused) What? Look, the wedding is in three days and I have NO idea what to get Monica.  
  
Joey: I'm telling you, dude, edible underwear.  
  
Chan: I think I'm gonna go talk to Ross.  
*leaves*  
  
**Scene: Ross' apartment. Ross and Ben are watching The Discovery Channel. Chandler enters.  
  
Chan: hey  
  
Ross: hey  
  
Chan: Oh my Gawd, you're letting Ben watch this?  
  
Ross: What? It is just a nature show.  
  
Chan: (looking at the television in horror)Wh-what is that whale doing to that seal?  
  
Ross: um, EATING him?  
  
Chan: That's disgusting.  
  
Ben: Uncle Chandler, you don't get out much, do you?  
  
Chan: Ben, why don't you go get yourself some soda and a whole bunch of sugar!  
  
Ben: OKAY!! *runs into the kitchen*  
  
Ross: (sarcastically)Thanks, man.  
  
Chan: No problem. Listen, I need to ask you a question.  
  
Ross: what's up?  
  
Chan: I don't know what to get Monica for a wedding gift.  
  
Ross: That's not a question, it's a statement.  
  
Chan: And You're a geek. HELP ME!  
  
Ross: okay, okay. How about jewlery?  
  
Chan: Well, that's kinda what I got her when we got engaged.  
  
Ross: I still have that rocket over there.  
  
Chan: Very funny. Seriously, what should I get her?  
  
Ross: Dude, you are asking a guy with THREE ex-wives. If i were you, I'd get her a pre-nup.  
  
Chan: ARGH!  
  
*Ben enters, his mouth is covered with chocolate and he has a soda in his hand.*  
  
Ross: Ben! What are you doing!  
  
Ben: Uncle Chandler said I could!  
  
Chan: I gotta go. (leaves)  
  
**Scene: Pheobe's apartment. Pheobe and Rachel are there.  
  
Rach: Pheobe, please, please don't cleanse my aura right now!  
  
Pheo: (cleansing Rachel's aura) But you REALLY need it!  
  
**There is a knock on the door; Pheobe gets up and answers it.**  
  
Pheo: Hey Chandler!  
  
Chan: (dejectedly) hey  
  
Rach: What's wrong, hon?  
  
Chan: I am having NO luck figuring out what to get Monica. I've asked Ross, Joey, some lady at my office, and the woman   
who sits in front of Ross' building talking to pigeons....  
  
Rach: Well, what are you doing asking other people?  
  
Chan: What do you mean?  
  
Rach: Chandler, this is a gift from YOU to HER. It has to come from your heart; it has to mean something.  
  
Pheo: Maybe you should get her a rock!  
  
Chan: (waiting for an explaination) Um, okay....WHAT?  
  
Pheo: You know, because your love is solid. Like a rock.  
  
Rach: Pheebs, she's not a Chevy.  
  
Chan: I just had an idea! I gotta go. (leaves hastily)  
  
Pheo: See? he loved my rock idea.   
*Rachel rolls her eyes*  
  
  
Scene: The wedding day. The ceremony is over, and the reception hall is filled with guests. The band is playing on a small stage  
at the center of the room. Chandler walks up to the stage and stands behind the mike with his champagne glass in hand.  
  
Chan: (clinking his glass) Hi, can I have everyone's attention for a moment?  
  
*The room falls silent and everyone sits down and faces Chandler. Monica looks a little surprised, as this was NOT part of her reception plan.  
  
Chan: (suddenly very nervous) th-thanks. Um, This past week has been a little crazy, with all the planning for the wedding.  
i think this is actually the most I've seen of Monica all week. (laughter) Anyway, I have been asking a lot of my friends, and  
even a few strangers what kind of gift i should get my bride today. I got some, er, rather interesting answers (looks at Joey and Pheobe),  
but, um, the best advice I got came from the maid-of-honour, Rachel. She told me that I should give something from my heart.  
So, um, here it is. From my heart. (the band starts to play)  
  
(Chandler starts to sing, and let's all pretend that he sounds a lot like Harry Connick Jr. Everyone, especially Monica, is stunned.   
Monica begins to cry when she realizes *what* Chandler is singing)  
  
Chan:(singing)   
Someday, When I'm awfully low, and the world is cold;  
I will feel a glow, just thinking of you,  
And the Way You look tonight  
Oh, but you're lovely,  
With your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me to do but to love you  
Just the Way you look tonight.  
With each word, your tenderness grows  
tearing my fears apart  
And that laugh, that wrinkles your nose  
touches my foolish heart.  
Lovely, never, never change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it,   
'cause I, I love you  
Just the way you look tonight  
mmmm  
Just the way You look tonight.  
  
**Chandler steps off the stage, and is met in the center of the room by Monica, who pulls him into a warm embrace  
  
Mon: I feel awful. I didn't get you anything.  
Chan: (laughing) well, my favourite song is "Play that Funky Music" (motions to the stage)  
Mon: very funny.  
Chan: Oh, I'm not kidding (off of Monica's look) okay, yeah I am.  
Mon: Thank you, Chandler. I didn't think this day could get any better....  
Chan: Wait until you see what I have in store for the next 60 years.  
Mon: Actually, there is something I can give you....I was gonna wait until after the honeymoon, but...  
Chan: We can't do *that* now, there are people here!  
Mon: Not *that* (laughs) I um, I'm pregnant!  
Chan: Really?  
Mon: mmm hmm.  
Chan: I....I don't know what to say. That's the best gift anyone has ever given me.  
Mon: funny, I was about to say the same thing.  
Chandler laughs, and they kiss passionatly.(awwwwww)  
fade out  
  
  
  
**"The Way You Look Tonight" used without permission, cuz i am not sure who wrote it, so i didn't know who to call to get permission.  
Anyway, it's a lovely song, when Janice isn't singing it, LOL  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
